


Plot Twist

by eternallydazed



Category: DC Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M, mentions of Amy Adams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternallydazed/pseuds/eternallydazed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben really hopes <i>he</i> doesn't find out but that's just an exercise in futility.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plot Twist

**Author's Note:**

> Because apparently I like [digging myself into holes](http://densestmaterialonearth.tumblr.com/post/142064452773/rollcall).
> 
> Ben is on Tumblr ~~because he can't control himself and neither can I~~  
>  ~~I don't know how to write proper sexy(?) This is probably as coherent as I am right now.~~  
>  ~~Also I’m still chickenshit to write porn so...~~
> 
> Have this lukewarm fic that censors itself which leaves you hanging hah

“See? I told you.”

“Wow,” Gal breaths out, her lips have an amused tilt to them as her disbelieving eyes follows the scrolling down of the phone screen. “And they all believe it?”

“Well,” Henry taps his chin consideringly. “Not really believe it but they do get a kick out of it. I think it’s just mutual fun, don’t you think?”

Gal makes an affirmative sound and asks Henry another question. 

Ben’s over-excited lover is showing their co-star the aftermath of the interview they had with Conan O’Brien on his talk show. Judging by their conversation, the fans must be in a tizzy, involving a lot of GIF posts. Henry always loves those. 

“I really didn’t mean to blurt that out.”

“Yeah but you did pull yourself out of it with that ‘it’s my English’ bit. The trick is to reel them in with a particularly juicy tidbit and let them go with a bit of joking laughter with a side of sarcasm. Or you know, a ‘haha I’m sorry that didn’t translate well in English’ line. Though that would probably only work for you and Amy. Gamy.”

“Oh and you’re so much better, Henjamin Cavfleck?”

Ben listened to Gal’s initial reaction, genuinely curious, then starts tuning them out already used to Henry’s antics of riling up their fans. He goes back to reading his e-mails on his own phone. They’re in the studio offices for another pre-production meeting for Justice League. The three of them are a bit early for it needing to stop by production design beforehand to see about the new adjustments to their costumes and/or props hence the two now just messing around. 

He just hopes this doesn’t involve another rewrite. He really can't handle another plot twist. They start shooting in few weeks and what with his bodybuilding regimen intensifying, he doesn’t need the extra stress. Maybe he could convince Henry to have another intensive ‘cardio’ exercise tonight. He still has that idea involving gym equipment he posted a while back stuck in his head.

“-henryssugardaddybear’s posts are my favourite, though.” 

Henry’s insistent voice interrupts his X-rated daydreams and his eyes widen in alarm. 

Wait, does he know? Henry browses tumblr without logging in as he doesn’t even have an account for the site, still ruminating on the pros and cons of it. The younger man only really looks at the superbat tag and Ben doesn’t tag any of his posts especially his ‘headcanons’. Then again his posts have been really popular lately, he thinks it’s all the fake-but-not-really flirting he and Henry do on interviews that’s causing it. 

He really can’t help it, Henry was so goddamn sexy. With their relationship still so new, he’s still a bit cautious on what he tells his hot-as-hell and cute-as-fuck boyfriend. So he ends up putting up all his frustrations online after Henry shows him what the fangirls have been posting about them to which were more or less the same as his dirty fantasies. It was a great smokescreen but it looks like Henry may have seen through it.

He sneaks glances over the pair. Said hot-as-hell and cute-as-fuck boyfriend is still talking about the posts on his account making jokes and laughing it off but his cheeks are bit flushed and his hands are gesturing a little too wildly.

Huh. That’s interesting. Henry looks, well, he looks like he’s not _against_ it. 

It’s something he promises himself to examine further as he spies Zack and the rest of the gang walking into the room. For now he satisfies himself with hope and the possibilities of _more_.

+++++

As much as he is optimistic about Henry’s response based on what he had seen earlier, Ben has second thoughts to broach the subject. 

They are back in Henry’s place, enjoying the rare fact that both of them have the rest of the day free before they get occupied again by different things to different parts of the world tomorrow. He’s sitting at the kitchen table and watching Henry by the sink washing up the remnants of their late lunch with his back to him. He’s talking at Ben about all the teasing he wants to subject Amy to when he sees her again. Gal probably would’ve warned her by then.

From his view from the table, Ben couldn’t help it, he tilts his head and his eyes zeroes in on Henry’s ass which are particularly perky today. Even just standing there, Henry doing something as mundane as washing the dishes is already giving him ideas. This man is going to be the death of him.

Well, it’s now or never.

He stands and quickly crosses the short distance to the slightly shorter man and plasters himself to his back. Henry steady chatter halts abruptly.

“Babe? Wha-”

Ben manhandles his lover, hands on his hips to turn and face him making the water from the sink splash about. Henry’s wet hands land on the older man’s chest to steady himself soaking the blue dress shirt. A very confused and surprised furrow mars Henry’s face by the unexpected development of what was supposed to an ordinary afternoon.

“Ben, what a-”

Henry never finishes his question as he is lifted off his feet and onto the kitchen counter. 

A beat.

Ben slowly leans over, an arm slips around Henry’s waist while the other inches down to grab a handful of that previously admired ass. Henry lets out a startled gasp, breaths coming out faster with a hint of a whine. His face is slowly developing a ruddiness as he continues to stare at Ben, expression switching to disbelief and anticipatory. He no longer bothers with any more questions as he slides his hands along Ben’s broad shoulders and bit by bit brings his lover closer. Ben connects their lips past the last inch between them and straightaway plunges his tongue in Henry’s waiting mouth to taste that familiar sweetness of this amazing man. 

The deep kiss takes longer than either intended as when one starts to pull back the other chases and nips and bites and licks the other to start the whole thing again. Henry’s long legs raise up to wrap around Ben’s thick waist and lock at the ankles bringing the other man even closer with their clothed hips and chests flush against each other. His hands are messing up Ben’s hair and trailing down to open Ben’s collar opening up the buttons. Ben’s hands never stray far from kneading Henry’s ass and stroking his back up and down and then curling around the back of Henry’s neck to clutch fiercely and deepen an already devouring kiss.

They finally separate far enough to take very much needed panting breaths into each other’s mouth but not much further than that. Ben searches for any reaction on Henry’s face. Does he understand what Ben is trying to say right now, know where they were headed to?

Henry unhurriedly changes his lust filled gaze to an impish grin though not thoroughly enough as want still shines through, and whispers.

“Hello my sugardaddybear.”

Ben huffs a laugh at that and bumps his forehead with Henry’s. He really shouldn’t have even tried to pull one over Henry Cavill.

As it is, he's just glad this was all in the open now and his boyfriend was still with him, in his arms, not to mention gladly participating.

Kitchen sex is a good and safe start but they had long list to go through, each item a little more complex than the last, and limited time to do it. Or all of the time to do it, if he has anything to say about that.


End file.
